The Dark Daughters and Sons
by Sleeplessdream50
Summary: When the students at the House of Night learn that the reason they were all Marked had nothing to do with their bodies changing, they discover it's something that runs deeper than blood. Who will help them on their journey to find the truth?
1. Authors Note

**((AUTHORS NOTE))**

**Okay, so thanks for clicking on this. If you did, that means that you like the idea of the story. Please review so that I know you do like it and would like me to write it up. I got this idea randomly while I was eating breakfast this morning. Here's a more…in depth summary:**

**Scientists were wrong when they said that teenagers were Marked because of some blood thing. No, the people that were Marked are actually the children of Nyx, and occasionally Erubus in some cases. They are Marked when Nyx deems them ready to know who they really are. When the students at the House of Night in Tulsa discover this, will the hidden goddess in their school help them train to defeat the Titans and Kalona, the son of Nyx that went bad.**


	2. The Hidden Goddess

_**Chapter One**_ The sun set behind the mountain tops in the distance slowly. As night fell, a beautiful woman appeared right inside the walls of Tulsa's House of Night. She could sense her children guarding the borders of the school as well as inside their dorms, all not yet awake. As she walked through the the grounds, the veil of Darkness covering her from any and all eyes. She finally found her way to the stables, the summer warm, the air caressing her skin. She walked in through the doors, happy that Lenobia was still asleep as she made her way to the last stall on the right. "Persephone," she breathed a sigh of relief, looking down at the goddess's animal form. Within seconds, the beautiful midnight black mare glowed so brightly as the goddess revealed her true form before the brightness faded, a beautiful pale woman with dark hair and hazel eyes stood in front of the Goddess of Night, a long white dress covering her body. "Nyx. How did you find me?" the goddess asked curiously. "I came here so my husband couldn't find me." Persephone brushed some hay from her dress and moved out of the stall standing beside her friend.  
"Well Persephone, you have been staying at a school of my children. I do watch over them now and again. And I just happened to be watching over Zoey Redbird last night when she mentioned a beautiful mare named Persephone," she raised a delicate eyebrow. "I knew it must have been you." Persephone groaned softly and looked up at Nyx, pleadingly. "Please, please don't tell Hades. I like it here where I'm away from my husband and my mother once in a while. No one knows who I am," she took a deep breath, shaking her head. Nyx looked at her fellow goddess sadly, keeping the calm composure she was known for. "I understand how you feel. But there was another reason I came here tonight...Kalona is rising, as well as the Titans. The Olympians have been oblivious to my children throughout the decades, but now...I think my children are the only way we will be able to survive the upcoming war with the Titans. My fledglings and vampyres need to know the truth about what they are, and why they cannot afford to be outside of the schools borders any longer, as well as away from vampyres. As the most evil of monsters resurface, all demigods are now in even more danger, and I cannot bear to see another of my children fall." Persephone listened to the goddesses speech in silence, her emotions showing only slightly on her soft features. "Nyx, do you know about what Neferet has been doing?" was all she asked. There was a look of pure confusion on the deity's face as she looked at the Queen of the Underworld. "What about my high priestess?" "She must have been hiding her actions from you but I have seen it, everything...Once a fledgling dies, Neferet brings them back and turning them into some...twisted sort of cliché vampyre. Her loyalties now lie with Kalona," she said sadly. She could almost see Nyx's anger flare up inside of the goddess. There was a mixture of the five elements swirling around her like a whirlwind. "She needs to be stopped," she said simply, clenching her teeth angrily, controlling her voice to be quiet, deathly quiet. And with that, she walked away from her fellow goddess and disappeared into the night. **((I'm wicked sorry this took so long, I couldn't think about how I should start this and I finally had this...whatever to start off like this. Please review!))**


	3. Lies

_**Chapter Three**_

Zoey Redbird woke up in the early morning, Nala laying down on her chest and staring at her face. She gave her usual old lady meow as Zoey opened her eyes. She yawned tiredly and pushed her cat off, Nala landing on the floor with a soft thud before she meowed once again and walked out of the room through the cat door in the door.

Zoey sat up and stretched her arms, yawning once again before throwing her legs out from the blanket and planting her feet on the softly carpeted floor. She sat silently for a few minutes, looking around the room. There was something different in the air, a dark shadow that hung there. She was lost in her thoughts and jumped as there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Come in," Zoey said in a hoarse voice. The door opened and Erin's head popped in. "Zo, the teachers called an assembly. It starts in about twenty minutes, I thought you should know," she said softly.

"Thanks, save me a seat and I'll be there," Zoey replied, taking a deep breath and standing up. She didn't even want to think about what the assembly was about. She had enough to deal with, Neferet being an evil bitch and all added on to dealing with the soul-seeking Stevie Rae.

She walked into her bathroom and ran a brush through her dark, thick hair. After brushing her teeth and putting on some light make up so she didn't look completely terrible, she walked back into her room and put on a pair of dark jeans and her Star Wars sweatshirt.

She walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her and walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the girls common room, where she took a side trip into the kitchen to get a fruit bar before walking to the auditorium.

As she walked in, she saw that almost the whole school in there, searching the crowd for her friends. She saw Damian and Jack waving her over to the front of the room, closest to the stage where Lenobia and Penthesilea were standing, looking impatient.

Zoey looked appoligetically at Lenobia as she sat down beside her friends.

Professor Penthesilea nodded her head to a Son of Erebus, and he and his brothers shut the auditorium doors, causing all of the fledglings to silence and look up at their professors.

Lenobia walked up to the microphone, taking a deep breath. "Fledglings! Today we called you here because I was visited by Nyx last night." The fledglings all started speaking at once in hushed tones before Lenobia silenced them once again.

"There is something that for centuries that only the most elite and well respected vampyres know. A secret that we have kept from everyone. In this vision, Nyx told me that it was time that this particular House of Night knew the secret. By you knowing this, our kind might might win in an upcoming war that the Oracle of Delhi has prophesized." 

The room was deathly quiet as everyone stared at the equestrian professor.

"First off. Everything that you know about our kind. Why we change, why we die, why it is imperitive for you to stay near a vampyre. It is all a lie."

**Please read and review! Totally spur of the moment chapter :/ I know it sucks but OH WELL!**


	4. Authors Note 2

_**Authors Note**_

**Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this story, any of my stories and I'm really sorry, I've been going through a lot in the real world and have had total writers block on all of my stories, whether they be on fanfiction or stories with my friends.**

**I'm leaving in August, the 23rd more specifically for the Navy, I'm heading off to Great Lakes, Illinois so I want to complete all the stories that I have up on here so when I get back, or get internet, I can write some new stories. If anyone would like to help me write any of the stories, besides **_Hogwarts Royalty_**,**_ Me in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**, and **_Elemental Twins_**, that would be a huge help. Please comment this story or send me a message. I'd be eternally grateful!**


End file.
